The Warrior Queen Finds Her Betrothed
by Churnok
Summary: Set in the world of Superman the Animated series and a sequel to the episode Warrior Queen. The mysterious and flamboyant Shadow Walker has come to court the Queen of Almerac. But he has more on his mind than simply defeating Maxima in battle. Is he sincere in his intentions? Does he have the skills needed to win both her hand and her heart?


**The Warrior Queen Finds her Betrothed**

**By Churnok**

**Disclaimer**

**Superman the Animated Series is the property of DC and Warner Brothers and is used here for non-profit entertainment purposes only. Shadow Walker and his servant are my creation and are not to be used without my permission. Permission is given to anyone who wants to archive this story as long as they let me know first and give me a link to their site. I welcome any comments, questions, and/or constructive criticisms.**

**Introductions**

Sazu discretely nudged Queen Maxima awake and hoped the advisor had been too focused on his presentation to notice her nodding off again. Sazu was proud of her mistress holding to her promise to Superman. She had postponed her search for a husband in favor of trying to actually rule Almarac in a fair and just manner. And, with the help of her royal advisors, she was doing fairly well. When Sazu could keep her awake enough during meetings to actually know what they were droning on about.

Maxima stifled another yawn and cast a wary glance at her chief handmaiden. After the disaster that had followed her falling asleep for most of a meeting about sewer renovations earlier in the month, she had given Sazu orders to keep her awake. A task her servant, and possibly only friend, had been carrying out almost too effectively.

She knew these meetings were important. And even she could see how her kingdom and people were better for her shift in focus from her own love life to their wellbeing. Many of the new policies were even her idea rather than something proposed by her advisors. Such as the one that provided state of the art education and combat training programs for the orphanages of Almarac.

But she still longed for a man who was either her equal or better in battle. And she found herself thinking back on her last few would be consorts. Lobo had been fun for a while, but ultimately little more than a crude and temporary sparring partner who had fled when she mentioned marriage. Or maybe he left because the palace's beer supply had run out? She wasn't sure and had quickly pretended not to care.

Superman had been the best. And it was because of him that she was enduring these meetings with her dull voiced advisors. But he was too loyal to his adopted home and had turned down her offer of marriage. Pity. If his lovemaking was anything like his fighting she envied whoever he settled down with.

Then there was the man who had tried to usurp her throne after failing to win it through honorable combat. His name she had actually forgotten. And she found herself wondering if he was still in the dungeon fighting the vermin for food.

"What do you think your majesty?" The question snapped Maxima back to the meeting and she tried to remember what he had been droning on about. Something about a botanical garden?

Suddenly she was saved from her inattention by a guard flying through the council room doors. Followed by a figure cloaked in dark blue. Who threw back his cloak with a flourish and bowed theatrically. "My apologies for the dramatic entrance. I had intended to be more discrete. But this foolish young man spoiled my covert efforts. Commendable I will admit. So few guards have the level of attention needed to see me when I don't wish to be seen."

Hiding her gratitude for the interruption, Maxima addressed the intruder. "Who are you and why have you barged in on this meeting? Speak quickly before I summon more guards to throw you into the dungeon with the other annoying vermin."

"Ah yes. In all my excitement I forgot the formalities." He turned to look behind him. "Fafnir! Present me to my future bride!"

"At once my lord," a plain looking man in simple but quality attire said as he quickly ran into the room and stood with his arms spread before the man in blue. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Children of all ages!" He ducked a gloved swat to the back of his head and continued as if there had been no interruption. "Before you all stands the mysterious and mighty Shadow Walker! Known to the Tamaranians as the chaos bringer! The Gordanians as the oncoming storm! Hunky Von Beefcake to the Zamarons…" This time the smack was not dodged.

"You don't have to list all of them," his lord hissed.

"Well I started with the most relevant."

"Just get to the point."

"You're no fun sometimes." Returning his focus to the audience Fafnir continued. "Word of the Warrior Queen of Almarac, her beauty matched only by her fighting skills, has reached my master's ears! And he has traversed the cosmos to prove himself worthy of her hand in marriage!"

"You will have to come back later," one of her advisors started to say while trying to look imposing despite being about eye level with the intruder's gold belt buckle. "The queen is in an important meeting…"

"The queen can speak for herself," Maxima stated as she stood up. "And I think we could all use a break." Some of the advisors rose to protest only to be politely silenced by the others as the queen walked towards her challenger and would be suiter. Beneath the dark blue hooded cloak he was clad in black leather that both covered and emphasized his strong yet athletic physique. His hood concealed any hair he might have had on his head and his face was mostly concealed by an old style Thanagarian hawk mask that shone like silver. Maxima briefly wondered if it was a trophy, won in either combat or contest, or just a bit of costuming. Either way, he had a strong chin and piercing blue eyes that she found captivating. "What makes you think you are worthy to challenge me for my hand?"

Beneath the beak nose of his mask she could see his lips turn up in a smile that held all the warmth of a predator charming his prey. A smile she herself had worn in combat many times. "I fear my words would be inadequate. It would be best to show you in the arena and let you judge my worth. Shall we meet there in an hour? It will give your subjects time to gather and give this event a proper audience."

She returned his smile. "Two hours. It will give us both time to eat lunch and warm up before the fight. But you better at least challenge me. Or I shall chain you next to the last challenger who displeased me."

"As Fafnir will tell you in detail. I am many things." He caught her white gloved hand in his leather clad one and gently kissed it." But never displeasing to the ladies."

* * *

A half hour later, Sazu was walking the palace halls when she was intercepted by Fafnir. Who was being closely followed by one of the palace guards. Another new policy of the queen's was that any visitors to the palace be escorted by at least one.

"Pardon me Lady Sazu. But have you eaten yet?"

"No I have not," she replied guardedly. Ever since De'cine had seduced her to try to steal the throne from Maxima she had been wary of men. "I attended upon my lady while she ate and have just left her in the royal training room. But I have not eaten."

"Oh good. I was hoping we could have lunch together before the big fight. Maybe even compare notes regarding our respective employers."

Sazu took a step back from Fafnir. "You can tell your master that I will not aide him in defeating my queen."

The brown clad manservant looked confused and a little offended. "Lady Sazu I assure you that my master did not send me. He dismissed me until later when I will help him with his final preparations for the fight. I sought you out of my own free will. If my master wins we will be working together. So I felt it best that we get to know each other." He chuckled. "If Shadow Walker wanted to gather information on Maxima he would employ methods far more covert than my humble self. I doubt I could have found my way around this grand palace without this fellow's help." He gestured to the guard. "Much less do any effective spying."

The green and gold clad handmaiden still eyed the manservant with suspicion. And then directed her gaze towards the guard. "Has he said or done anything suspicious?"

"He has done nothing but seek you out Sazu," the guard replied promptly. "In fact he approached me directly and asked for my help in finding you.  
Her gaze returned to Fafnir. Who met her gaze with an expression she found friendly but strangely unreadable. He was not a handsome man. But he wasn't ugly in any way either. In fact he was well groomed with no blemishes that she could see. Yet still the sort of man who could disappear into the crowd easily. His attire was the same. Clearly well-tailored and maintained. But of a color and style meant more to blend in than stand out.

In fact the only thing she might find notable was his eyes. Which were strangely prismatic. Flowing from one color to the next so seamlessly that she had to blink a few times to be sure they changed at all. And they held a strange mix of wisdom, mischief, and enigmatic promise.

"Very well," she said guardedly. "I shall have lunch with you."

"Excellent!" he exclaimed with a smile. "Clement and I found the perfect spot while looking for you. A small balcony around the back of the palace. Modest, but with a lovely view. I've already sent the location to the drones. So they might have everything set up by the time we get there." He set off at a swift pace. Clearly expecting Sazu and Clement the guard to follow.

It was indeed a small balcony. Too small and out of the way for public gatherings or addressing the people. But it had a view of the land behind the palace and was often used by the royal family for light meals when Maxima had been a child. Or so Sazu's predecessor had told her during her days training to take his place.

Fafnir's drones had just finished laying everything out when they arrived. The food was all strange and exotic to her. But Fafnir assured her that it was common fare from across the galaxies as he escorted her to one of the chairs. And she soon found herself relaxing as they talked and he identified each new thing she tried. Even Clement was invited to partake. Which he did so with barely contained eagerness.

"What is this juice again?"

"Gwango," Fafnir stated as he produced a small dull knife and used it to skillfully spread a dark blue substance onto one of the lightly spiced crackers she was quickly becoming fond of. He then handed it to her. "Try this."

She accepted the now decorated cracker and gave it a curious sniff before placing it in her mouth. The smell might have been subtle were it not for the cracker. The taste was a shifting balance of sour and sweet. Both made stronger by the cracker's spice. And she gave him a curious look.

"Benoony berry jam. By itself I find the flavor interesting but understated. The siltation spiced crackers give it a much needed boost."

She swallowed with a smile. Then a shadow passed over them and she looked up to see a ship of unknown but simple design pass between them and the sun.

"That is the star ship we arrived in. The Pedaling Prince." Fafnir stated with a hit of sad pride. "He's a modest merchant vessel. But sturdy and always gets us where we need to go."

"She looked at him quizzically. "He? I thought starships were traditionally female."

He shrugged shoulders that suddenly seemed heavy as he looked away from the ship. "Depends on the planet and culture of origin. This one came from a world where ships can be male or female. And belonged to a dearly departed merchant who was a close friend of my master."

Sazu suspected that this merchant was Fafnir's friend as well. And she found herself wanting to reach over and comfort her strange counterpart. Pulling back before her hand made contact. She instead asked, "What happened to this merchant friend?"

Fafnir sighed. "Perhaps I'll tell you one day. But, suffice it to say, his passing is part of why Shadow Walker has decided to give up his roving ways and find a bride." He checked his chronometer in an effort to change the subject. "Speaking of my master. We better finish up and get to the arena or we'll be late for his courtship fight with your mistress."

They finished in silence. With Fafnir handing Clement a container of meat pastries to share with the other guards as they rose to leave. The robot drones gracefully cleaning up the area behind them.


End file.
